Various types of bag supports are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a rectangular bag support having a right support frame, a left support frame, a front support frame, and a back support frame. What has been further needed is for each of the right support frame, the left support frame, the front support frame, and the back support frame to be attachable to each other with a plurality of grommets and a plurality of rings. Lastly, what has been needed is for a bag to be configured to fit within an opening disposed between the right support frame, the left support frame, the front support frame, and the back support frame, and for the top flap of each of the right support frame, the left support frame, the front support frame, and the back support frame to be configured to fold over the bag in the opening to secure it in an open position. The weighted bag support can optionally be used with a yard waste bag in order to aid in the process of filling the bag with debris. The weighted bag support can also optionally be used with a fifty-five gallon trash bag at large parties or gatherings, since it is collapsible, portable, and easy to store or transport. The weighted bag support saves a user time and energy by maintaining the structure of a loose bag during use.